1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printing device and a printing method.
2. Related Art
There is already known a printing device having a plurality of heads which eject different inks toward a medium. As the printing device, there is known an ink jet printer which ejects inks on various kinds of media such as paper, fabric, film or the like and performs a printing. Also, among such printing devices, there is a printing device which uses an electromagnetic wave hardened ink which is hardened by irradiation of electromagnetic waves such as ultraviolet rays or the like. The printing device includes a plurality of irradiation sections which irradiate the electromagnetic waves to the respective different electromagnetic wave hardened inks ejected by the plurality of heads.
JP-A-2004-1437 is an example of the related art.
The printing device sequentially performs, at the time of the printing, a first ejecting operation where one head of the plurality of heads ejects one electromagnetic wave hardened ink of the different electromagnetic wave hardened inks, a first irradiation operation where an irradiation section corresponding to the one head irradiates the electromagnetic wave to the one electromagnetic wave hardened ink, a second ejecting operation where another head ejects another electromagnetic wave hardened ink toward a pixel on a medium where the one electromagnetic wave hardened ink is ejected such that the another electromagnetic wave hardened ink overlaps the one electromagnetic wave hardened ink, and a second irradiation operation where an irradiation section corresponding to the another head irradiates the electromagnetic wave to the another electromagnetic wave hardened ink. At this time, the another electromagnetic wave hardened ink overlaps the one electromagnetic wave hardened ink; however, there is a case where an image quality of the images is deteriorated due to aspects of the methods for overlapping the electromagnetic wave hardened inks.